pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Isabella Meets Evilbella
The 12th Season 30 episode. Isabella meets her evil duplicate Evilbella. Doofenshmirtz hears the news about Evilbella, so him and Bowser hope to meet and team up with her. Episode Summary Phineas, Ferb, Mario, Luigi, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Baljeet, and Buford are busy playing an intense game of dodgeball. Isabella and Peach are watching. All of a sudden, a strange girly cackling is heard. Isabella peers over the fence to find a look-alike of herself. The look-alike climbs over the fence and introduces herself. She is known as Evilbella. Isabella looks in disgust at the white hair, the teal dress and bow. Phineas questions why she is here. She says she is here because Danville holds a secret the gang couldn't begin to comprehend. Toadette isn't exactly sure if she understood that. Evilbella laughs an evil laugh and leaves. Phineas declares they need to stop Evilbella from finding out Danville's deepest secret, whatever that was. Then, Luigi asks where Perry is. In Perry's Lair, Monogram tells Perry that there is an evil girl on the loose in town and she is a much greater threat than Doofenshmirtz. Perry must stop Evilbella, but that's going to be hard, because he knows Phineas and Ferb are trying to stop her, too! With the heroes, Mario grabs some objects that may come in handy, and so does Phineas. They each have two valuable things. Mario has a Super Star and the all-new Gold Flower. Phineas has the Perry-Tronic and Rover. The heroes try to find out where Evilbella might be hiding out. Buford thinks that she is at the park. They go investigate at the park. To their luck, they find her. Evilbella wonders how they got here, and Mario says he found her using the words G,P, and S. Buford says that Mario copied him. Yoshi doesn't care and wants to get the fight over with. Evilbella declares war. With Perry, he runs over to the park, where he sees Mario, Phineas, and Isabella about to fight Evilbella. Perry can't help but grab popcorn and 3D glasses. Carl calls Perry from his watch and tells him to focus. And thus, the fight begins. After several hours of fighting, Phineas claims the final blow with the Perry-Tronic. Evilbella flies through the air yelling "I'll get you for this!!!". Luigi is glad the violence is over. Perry's glad he didn't have to do anything. But Perry has to go to Doofenshmirtz's place now. Songs *''Let the Battle Begin'' Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None Ferb's Line "I'm aware that the Gold Flower isn't helping." Whatcha Doin Evilbella, in a more evil tone Perry's entrance to lair He just goes through a tube Evil Jingle None Continuity *Perry-Tronic reappears ("Mom's in the House") *Rover reappears for a fifth time ("Canderemy", "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension", "Invasion! Part 1", "Invasion! Part 2") *Stating the letters G, P, and S is used again ("Bully Bromance Break Up") Mario Continuity *The Gold Flower appears (New Super Mario Bros. 2) Allusions *'Super Mario Bros.': A major part of the season *'Gravity Falls': When Evilbella says the town has secrets they wouldn't be able to comprehend, it's like how Lil' Gideon said it to Dipper about Gravity Falls Category:Fanon Works Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Article stubs